


miles apart, yet still close

by stvrrynights



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrynights/pseuds/stvrrynights
Summary: in which the casting for the spring musical has been done, and ricky decides to facetime nini who’s at yac.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 45





	miles apart, yet still close

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write this after they announced what s2’s musical would be! and everyone on twitter kept saying ricky should be chip sooo here is this!

**ricky 🥰💙 is FaceTiming you... **

** accept  ✅ decline  ❌ **

after hitting the accept button and connecting, nini was greeted with a very smiley ricky, his face close to the camera. she was upside down on her bed, hanging over the edge.

“nini! hey.” ricky greeted, happy to see her face again.

“hi baby.” she responded, smiling back at the boy on her screen. “how are things at east high?”

ricky scrunched his nose and pursed his lips, finally pulling his phone away from his face before responding. “they’re good! kinda boring without you here, though.”

nini chuckled and shook her head, smiling slightly. “yeah.. yac is kinda boring too when you don’t have all your friends and your boyfriend with you.” she sat up on her bed, putting her phone against her pillow so she could move freely. “i heard that the spring musical is beauty and the beast! how’s that going?”

“it’s going good so far, actually! i get to play a teacup.” ricky’s face broke into a grin as he said that.

nini gasped, “chip?! you’re playing chip! i’m honestly not that surprised, you fit him well.”

ricky furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly to the side. “what’s that supposed to mean?”

shaking her head, nini just smiled again. “nothing bad, don’t worry. besides, you’ll be the cutest teacup out there.”

“mm, i guess so.. it just sucks that i won’t have you here with me this time.” ricky shrugged.

“we can continue our facetime calls and i’ll help you through them, yeah? and maybe if i can, i’ll come out to opening night.” nini hummed, picking up her phone again.

“i’d love that.” ricky responded, smiling. “my dad’s trying to cook dinner... again... so i gotta go, i’ll text you, alright?”

nini nodded, biting her lower lip.

“i love you.” he told her.

“i love you too. now go and eat dinner! you’re already skinny enough.” she teased.

ricky pretended to act hurt, putting a hand on his chest. “wow, i’m so hurt by that. but alright alright, i’m going. bye, neens.”

**FaceTime call ended. Duration: 31:47**


End file.
